


Who Are You?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Shocking Awakening [1]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Who Are You?

“Dean…” You groaned, rolling over in your sleep. “Damn it, Dean!” You snapped, the effects of the night before still lingering.

Dean grumbled, ignoring the voice saying his name, and believing the crying was a dream. However, the loud slamming of a door jerked him awake. Looking around, he furrowed his brows. “Where the hell am I??” He muttered before licking his lips and sitting up. Hearing little feet quickly making their way towards the door, he tried to think of what kids he knew.

Before he could process anything else, a little boy came flying through the door. “Daddy!” He grinned, jumping onto Dean. His little arms hugged him, hanging on as Dean got up.

Moving through the unfamiliar halls, he was panicking. Where was he?! “Oh, now he gets up.” Your sarcasm came from his right, making him look over. “Thanks for getting up with the kids like you promised.” His eyes watched as you moved around the kitchen, worrying about everyone but yourself. There was a somewhat messy infant in a pink high chair on the other side of the counter, completely oblivious to what was going on around her. “I never ask for anything, Dean. I love you, and I tell you to go enjoy yourself all the time. You deserve it. I asked for one night with my friends, and the chance to sleep in. You agreed, and still, I’m doing everything.” Sighing, you poured a cup of coffee and placed it near the counter by him. “So, can you tell me what the hell is up? Because ‘I was tired’ is a bs excuse.” One hand was on the counter, the other on your hip. “I’m _waiting_ , dear husband!”

“I don’t know who you are.” He told her softly. “I don’t know where I am.” He added. “I don’t know who these kids are…” His voice cracked, because he hated seeing the pain wash across her face. “Who are you?” Dean breathed.

The little boy clinging to him looked from Dean, to you. “Mommy?” He sounded sad. “Is daddy sick?”


End file.
